Koori no Sekai
by winter lodge
Summary: Namanya Shun dan ia tak sehangat bola matanya yang hijau seperti musim semi.・"Shun-nii, ayo kita buat manusia salju!" ・frozen!AU


**a/n:** halo saya sacchi dan fanfic ini dibuat karena saya masih gemes dengan karakterisasi Shun di animenya, unexpectedly kalo ssy dibuat frozen!AU ternyata lumayan pas dengan karakter2nya upupupu

shinsekai yori © kishi yuusuke, frozen © disney ; ooc and fast pacing may ensue.

* * *

**Koori no Sekai**

Chapter 1: The Frozen Prince

* * *

Kerajaan kecil itu berada di tepi laut yang kering namun pangerannya lahir dengan hati beku dan badai salju dalam dirinya.

Namanya Shun dan ia tak sehangat bola matanya yang hijau seperti musim semi. Tangan-tangan kecilnya dapat membekukan lemari dalam satu sentuhan atau menciptakan bola salju tanpa ia sadari—mungkin ini kutukan, atau mungkin anugerah, namun yang pasti kekuatan yang terpendam dalam diri sang pangeran luput dari perhatian orangtuanya sampai tiba-tiba kamar anak itu bertaburan salju padahal di luar matahari bersinar terik. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa kekuatan itu bisa bersemayam dalam diri sang pangeran, termasuk orangtuanya sendiri. Dan tidak ada yang tahu juga mengapa hanya Shun yang memiliki kekuatan misterius itu sementara adiknya yang terpaut dua tahun darinya lahir tanpa kekuatan apa-apa. Bayi mungil biasa, yang tidak istimewa dalam konteks yang baik.

Setidaknya, kekuatan es yang dimiliki Shun bisa dipakai bersenang-senang bagi dua pangeran kecil.

* * *

"Shun-nii!

Sinar matahari mengintip dari celah-celah tirai berwarna salem yang membentang sepanjang dinding kamar dan Shun tidak perlu bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengetahui bahwa pagi baru saja datang. Ia ingin tidur lebih lama lagi, namun sang adik tidak mengizinkannya. Satoru yang punya semangat lebih dari anak berusia enam tahun pada umumnya menerjang Shun yang masih setengah tertidur, tidak peduli bahwa ia sudah mengganggu tidur kakaknya (yang belasan tahun lagi menjadi hal ilegal untuk dilakukan, bahkan mungkin jadi tindakan kriminal).

"Ayo main, Shun-nii!"

"Hmmm … " dengan tenaga setengah tidur yang dimilikinya, Shun berusaha menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya, tak peduli adiknya sedikit terjungkal karena tindakannya tersebut. "Jangan sekarang. Sana, kembali tidur."

"Heeee, tidak mau!" Satoru memutuskan untuk menduduki kakaknya sebagai aksi aku-tak-akan-beranjak-sampai-kau-bangun. "Langit sudah terbangun, bukankah itu tandanya aku juga harus bangun? Ayolah Shun-nii, jangan jadi pemalas~!"

"Aku tidak malas, kaulah yang terlalu bersemangat."

Shun mencoba menggelindingkan tubuhnya menjauhi Satoru namun ternyata tubuh adiknya itu lebih berat daripada yang ia pikirkan. Hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berbaring telungkup dan wajahnya terbenam di permukaan bantal. Satoru merengut, namun bukan berarti ia harus menyerah. Anak lelaki berambut keemasan itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Shun yang menyembul di sela-sela helai ravennya, sambil berbisik,

"Ayo kita buat manusia salju, Shun-nii!"

Mau tak mau mata Shun akhirnya terbuka lebar, dan seulas senyum tipis tampak di wajahnya.

* * *

Tangan Satoru yang mungil, atau setidaknya lebih kecil dari miliknya, menarik Shun dengan antusias ke arah balairung istana yang kini sedang kosong. Tempat itu luas dan hanya dipergunakan untuk acara-acara istana seperti pertemuan para raja dan menteri serta penobatan raja baru, namun di hari-hari biasa balairung adalah taman bermain bagi dua orang pangeran kecil. Shun ingin mengingatkan adiknya untuk mengganti baju tidur mereka terlebih dahulu, namun antusiasme Satoru terlalu meledak-ledak untuk bisa menempatkan ganti baju dalam prioritas pertama. Mungkin sengat matahari musim panas membuatnya merindukan salju, dan beruntunglah ia punya kakaknya.

Satoru menggeser pintu balairung untuk menutupnya ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan besar yang sepi itu sementara Shun memutar-mutar tangannya—membentuk percikan-percikan es dan butir-butir salju yang kecil. Adiknya berlari menghampiri Shun dengan antusias, menyimak bagaimana gerakan tangan sang kakak bisa menghasilkan salju dari ketiadaan. Satoru sudah lelah mempertanyakan bagaimana Shun melakukannya, sehingga kali ini ia hanya akan menyimak dan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Usai membentuk bola salju dari tangannya, Shun menghentakkan kakinya untuk membuat lantai balairung membeku. Es menjalar dari ujung kakinya, terus merambat sampai setiap senti lantai tertutup es—dan Satoru tak bisa menutup mulutnya dari menyuarakan ketakjuban meskipun ini bukan kali pertama Shun mendemonstrasikan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Mulutnya tetap terbuka ketika Shun membuat bukit salju berukuran kecil untuk berseluncur, atau bola-bola salju yang nantinya akan dihias dengan ranting dan wortel.

"Shun-nii, lihat manusia salju buatanku!"

Manusia salju itu nyaris setinggi Satoru dengan gigi seperti tikus dan hidung dari wortel yang panjang. Salah satu manusia salju terbaik yang bisa dibuat Satoru—Shun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengelus pelan rambut keemasan adiknya dengan tangannya yang dingin secara harfiah.

"Bagus sekali!" Pujinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau memberinya nama?"

"Tentu saja! Kau punya nama yang bagus?" Satoru menatap kakaknya antusias. "Aku tahu Shun-nii pasti bisa memberi nama yang bagus!"

"Eeh … " Shun memegang dagunya, berlagak seolah ia adalah filsuf yang tengah memikirkan hakikat dunia. "… Squealer?"

"Squealer?"

"Kau tahu, giginya seperti tikus," jari telunjuk Shun menunjuk tepat ke arah mulut manusia salju tersebut. "Dan kupikir Squealer cocok untuk nama tikus."

Satoru menghela napas panjang. "Ternyata aku sudah salah menilai Shun-nii."

"He?" Shun menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Kukira Shun-nii yang jenius juga jenius dalam soal pemilihan nama," Satoru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kecewa."

"Satoru," Shun bergumam sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada sementara Satoru tertawa-tawa senang, sambil berlari-lari menghindari sang kakak yang kini mulai mengejarnya—permainan kini berubah menjadi kejar-kejaran. Shun sudah terbiasa dengan licinnya es seolah itu adalah lantai kayu yang kesat namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Satoru, sehingga sang kakak bisa dengan mudah mengejar adiknya. Satoru, tentu saja, dengan harga diri anak berusia enam tahun yang ia miliki, berusaha untuk tidak tertangkap oleh kakaknya meskipun pada akhirnya harga diri ditambah kecerobohan sama dengan terjatuh.

"A—"

"Satoru!"

Refleks seorang kakak Shun beraksi ketika melihat adiknya terpeleset dan nyaris terjatuh membentur lapisan es yang dingin—dalam satu gerakan refleks tangannya menggapai dan tanpa bisa dikendalikan siapapun, cahaya putih kebiruan melesat dari tangannya dan membentur kepala Satoru.

"—ah!"

Tubuh mungilnya terjatuh dengan mata tertutup. Ia tak sadarkan diri—Shun terbelalak. Panik, ia berlari menghampiri adiknya yang tergeletak bagaikan boneka. Tubuhnya sedingin es. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang keemasan berubah menjadi seputih salju. Shun tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan pada adiknya, namun yang jelas ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan—" gumamnya pelan pada tubuh adiknya yang kini tengah ia rengkuh. "Satoru, bertahanlah, kau tidak apa-apa—Satoru!"

Satoru masih bernapas, namun lemah sekali, kapanpun bisa saja berhenti. Shun tak bisa mengontrol rasa paniknya, begitu juga dengan kekuatannya yang turut keluar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Butir-butir salju tipis turun, dan kini seluruh balairung membeku. Shun tak menyadarinya, kondisi Satoru sekarang menyedot seluruh atensinya. _Kalau ia sampai mati, ini salahku. Aku yang membunuhnya._

"_Okaasaaaan! Otousaaan!"_

Suara teriakannya menggema di dalam balairung yang membeku.

"_Okaasan, Otousan_, tolong …!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama, pintu balairung bergeser membuka dan dari situ menghamburlah dua sosok ayah dan ibu dengan wajah yang panik. Mata sang ayah membesar melihat balairung istananya yang membeku, sementara sang ibu segera menghampiri kedua putranya yang berada tepat di tengah balairung.

"Astaga Shun," suara berat sang Raja membahana di dalam ruangan beku itu. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku-aku-aku tidak sengaja, sungguh," pangeran kecil itu menjawab terbata-bata, sementara ibunya mengambil alih Satoru dari rengkuhannya. "Ini … kecelakaan."

"Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Satoru, Shun?" Ibunya bertanya dengan nada lembut, seolah-olah ia tidak marah sama sekali namun Shun tahu bahwa ibunya sudah belajar menahan marah selama bertahun-tahun. "Dia dingin sekali. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa?" sang ayah menghampiri, langkahnya yang berat bisa meretakkan lapisan es Shun yang kini sudah serapuh perasaannya sekarang. "Kau tidak ingat apa yang sudah kukatakan tentang kakak tertua?"

"Ma-maafkan aku … " tubuh Shun kini gemetar dengan tremor yang terlihat dan lapisan tipis air di mata hijaunya. "Aku berusaha menolongnya, tapi …."

"Tugas seorang kakak adalah menjaga adiknya, dan kali ini kau gagal." Sungguh, kalimat ini akan terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Shun selama seminggu dan membawanya pada titik terendah. "Kau seharusnya menjaga Satoru, bukan menempatkannya dalam bahaya!"

"Maafkan aku …"

"_Anata,_ sudahlah!" Sang Ratu dengan suaranya yang lembut namun tegas berusaha menenangkan suami dan anak pertamanya. "Satoru dingin sekali … kita harus membawanya ke tempat _bakenezumi_."

"_Bake … nezumi_?" Ini adalah kali pertama Shun mendengar nama itu, dan bukan kali pertama untuk ayahnya. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya dan tampak sangat keberatan.

"… Apakah tidak ada tempat lain?" Sang Raja berkata dengan enggan. "Kau tahu aku tidak begitu menyukainya—"

"Aku juga tidak akan kesana jika kita tahu tempat lain yang lebih bagus," Ratu yang anggun itu bangkit berdiri, Satoru dalam gendongannya bernapas sangat pelan. "Kau juga ikut, _Onii-san_. _Anata_, tolong perintahkan Kiroumaru untuk menyiapkan kereta kuda, kita berangkat sekarang."

* * *

Tempat _bakenezumi_ yang dikatakan orangtuanya adalah lubang besar di dalam bukit yang diterangi beberapa perapian, dan jalan masuknya adalah sebuah lorong sempit seperti gua di kaki bukit. Lubang itu sepi, lembab dan gelap sehingga Shun harus berjalan bersisian dengan ayahnya yang membawa obor dengan hati segan. Ibunya berada selangkah di belakang dengan Satoru yang dibalut selimut tebal dalam gendongannya. Kimono sutranya yang merah jambu dan lembut tampak ternoda tanah dimana-mana.

"Kita dapat tamu."

"Keluarga kerajaan."

"Itu Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu."

"Dan dua pangeran."

Suara bisik-bisik itu dapat Shun dengar dengan baik namun siapa yang mengatakannya belum bisa tertangkap matanya sama sekali. Dari depan mereka tiba-tiba muncul sepercik cahaya api yang mendekat, semakin dekat sampai akhirnya Shun bisa melihat siapa pembawa obor itu. Makhluk seperti tikus yang berjalan dengan dua kaki dan punya dua tangan. Tingginya mungkin hanya selutut orang dewasa. Dua gigi pengeratnya menonjol dan wajahnya seperti persilangan tikus dengan babi. Jadi ini _bakenezumi_ yang dibicarakan orangtuanya—Shun tak pernah tahu bahwa ada makhluk seperti ini di dalam kerajaan tempatnya tinggal.

"Yang Mulia," _bakenezumi _itu memberikan penghormatan. "Merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi kami menerima keluarga kerajaan di tempat yang jelek ini. Adakah yang sekiranya bisa hamba bantu?"

"Tolong anakku," sang Ratu menyeruak maju, berlutut dan memperlihatkan kondisi Satoru di dalam gendongannya pada _bakenezumi_ itu. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa menolongnya."

_Bakenezumi _itu terdiam, lalu maju mendekati Satoru yang tidak sadarkan diri dan memegang dahinya. Ia mengangguk-angguk, tampaknya sudah bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Matanya bergulir, kini melirik ke arah Shun.

"Putra Anda yang pertama, Yang Mulia …." ujarnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Shun. "Lahir dengan kekuatan, atau dikutuk?"

"Lahir dengan kekuatan," kini Raja yang angkat bicara menjawab sang _bakenezumi_. "Sampai sekarang masih belum mahir mengontrolnya."

"Kemari, Yang Mulia Pangeran," dengan tangannya yang bebas sang _bakenezumi _membuat isyarat agar Shun mendekat. "Kemari. Agar kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada adikmu."

Lirikan dari ibunya membuat Shun yang reluktan akhirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati makhluk yang sangat asing baginya itu. Ia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi atau kata-kata jijik ketika tangannya diraih oleh sang _bakenezumi_, namun ia tak bisa menahan tangannya agar tak gemetar.

"Kau menaruh es di dalam kepala adikmu. Beruntunglah karena kau tidak meletakkannya di jantung," tangan _bakenezumi_ itu terlepas, lalu berpindah ke dahi Satoru. Cahaya putih tampak berpendar dari tangan sang _bakenezumi_, dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang terdapat sekeping es dalam genggaman tangannya. "Es ini bisa menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan membekukan Pangeran Satoru secara permanen. Seandainya es ini ada di jantungnya, aku tak akan bisa mengambilnya."

Shun terkesiap. Ia tak pernah tahu kekuatan yang ia miliki bisa membawa marabahaya seperti itu—tangannya bergetar, lebih terlihat dibanding sebelumnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri tengkuk dan wajahnya.

"Apa—tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkan kekuatan ini …?" suara sang Ratu yang lembut memecah keheningan.

"Sayangnya tidak ada, Yang Mulia Ratu," geleng sang _bakenezumi_. "Yang Mulia Pangeran harus belajar untuk mengontrol kekuatannya sendiri. Ketidakmampuan Yang Mulia Pangeran untuk mengontrolnya adalah karena Anda belum menjadi satu dengan kekuatan Anda, sehingga kekuatan Anda akan mudah dipengaruhi oleh amarah dan ketakutan. Ketakutan akan menjadi musuh terbesar Anda."

"Menjadi satu dengan kekuatanku … " Shun menggumam. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya …."

"Hanya ada satu cara: berlatihlah, Tuanku," saran sang _bakenezumi_. "Hamba tahu ini usul yang sangat jahat, namun ada baiknya Pangeran Shun diasingkan sampai ia berhasil menjadi satu dengan kekuatannya. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu soal kekuatan Yang Mulia Pangeran, kecuali Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu. Hamba akan menghapus ingatan Pangeran Satoru tentang kekuatan kakaknya, dan menggantinya dengan ingatan yang baru."

"Itu-itu ide yang jahat sekali!" Seruan Sang Ratu barusan menggema dalam lubang gelap tersebut. "Aku tak mau anakku hidup dalam keterasingan seperti itu—"

"_Okaasan_ …" Shun memotong, menyentuh lengan ibunya dengan pelan. "Aku … tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kau akan diperlakukan sebagai narapidana, Shun, dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat hal ini sebagai _tidak apa-apa_!"

"Percaya padaku, _Okaasan_, aku tidak apa-apa," Shun berusaha menahan getar dalam kalimatnya. "Aku akan pindah ke kamar yang paling terpencil dan kunci kamarku dari luar. Aku … aku tidak akan keluar sampai aku berhasil melakukannya—"

"Shun!"

"Tidak ada jalan lain, bukan begitu?" Shun tak bisa menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak meninggi. "Jika-jika ini satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak membahayakan Satoru, aku … aku rela melakukannya. Aku … kakaknya. Aku harus menjaganya."

Shun menggigit bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca ketika ayahnya, dengan gerakan perlahan, merangkulnya dengan satu tangan.

* * *

Mulai hari itu, kamar kosong di bagian paling terpencil dari istana menjadi kamar Shun, yang pintunya selalu terkunci setiap kali Satoru berusaha membukanya.

* * *

Sudah semusim terlewati sejak insiden di balairung istana dan Satoru tak pernah menyerah untuk membujuk kakaknya agar mau keluar dari kamar—tentu saja semua usaha itu berakhir sia-sia.

Kali ini Satoru melihat salju turun dari langit dan hal tersebut membangitkan antusiasmenya untuk bermain. Bersama kakaknya, tentu saja. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar baru kakaknya dan mengetuknya dengan penuh semangat.

"Shun-nii, salju turun!"

Shun mendengarnya, namun terlalu sibuk dengan lemarinya yang membeku untuk memberi respon.

"Kau tidak rindu dengan apa yang biasa kita lakukan saat salju turun dan menumpuk di halaman~?"

Kini lampu kamarnya juga turut membeku dan Shun semakin panik.

"Shun-nii~ ayo kita buat manusia salju!"

_Tenang, kau bisa melakukannya, Shun, ayolah—_

"Kalau kau tidak mau buat manusia salju juga tidak apa-apa, kita bisa buat istana dari salju!"

Fokus Shun betul-betul buyar karenanya.

"Shun-nii—"

"Pergilah, Satoru!"

Shun tidak bisa melihat bahwa di balik pintu, Satoru tengah memasang wajah kecewa. Setelah menendang pintu untuk membuktikan kekecewaannya, pangeran kecil itu pergi.

Namun bukan berarti besok ia akan berhenti mengetuk pintu.

* * *

Suatu pagi ibunya membuka pintu kamar Shun untuk memberinya sarung tangan hitam yang lembut.

"Sarung tangan ini akan membantumu mengontrol kekuatanmu, _Onii-san_," gumamnya sambil menggenggam tangan putranya yang berlapis sarung tangan. "Ingat apa kataku soal ini?"

"Jangan dirasakan, jangan biarkan ia keluar. Ia satu dengan diriku."

"Tepat sekali." Jari-jari lentik sang Ratu meluncur menyusuri helai-helai raven pangeran kecilnya

* * *

Shun tahu bahwa setiap kali Satoru mengetuk pintu kamarnya, ia sama sekali tak memiliki intensi untuk mengganggu. Shun tahu Satoru kehilangan satu-satunya teman bermainnya. Hanya saja, Shun tahu terlalu banyak sementara Satoru tidak tahu apa-apa. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat keduanya berdiri dalam keraguan—dan dalam kasus Shun, keraguan yang meluap itu cukup untuk mengeluarkan kristal es dari tangannya tanpa diminta.

"Shun-nii."

Suara adiknya sudah berubah.

"Aku mengganggumu, ya?"

Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu apa itu konsiderasi, sementara Shun di sini masih belum bisa mengendalikan kristal es dan salju yang tak bisa mendengar.

"Aku boleh tahu apa salahku sampai kau tak mau lagi menemuiku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oke. Maafkan aku."

Setelah itu, Satoru tidak pernah mengetuk pintu kamarnya lagi.

* * *

"Jangan masuk ke kamarku, _Okaasan_."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau memberikan salam untuk orangtuamu yang akan pergi jauh …?"

"_Dia_ semakin kuat. Aku tidak tahu cara mengendalikannya. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka …"

"Shun …" sang Ratu berbisik pada lubang kunci pintu—ah, kau tidak akan tahu betapa sedihnya perasaan seorang ibu ketika ia tidak bisa menyentuh anaknya sendiri, kecuali kau adalah seorang ibu dan tak bisa menyentuh anakmu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Okaasan_, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Shun berkata lembut. "Hati-hati di jalan, _Okaasan, Otousan_ …"

* * *

Satoru kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Shun ketika istana dipenuhi orang yang berpakaian hitam-hitam dan lukisan kedua orangtua mereka di balairung diturunkan. Kecelakaan dalam perjalanan, katanya—dan dalam sehari kakak beradik itu kehilangan dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

_Knock knock._

"Shun-nii, kau masih ada di dalam, kan?"

Shun tidak menjawab. Satoru terus berbicara.

"Orang-orang mencarimu—_yeah_, mereka bilang kau harus kuat. Kau harus tegar. Kau masih punya aku di sini." Dahinya mengerut, berpikir keras kata-kata apa yang seharusnya ia lontarkan pada kakaknya. "Oke, aku tahu kata-kata itu membuatmu terlihat lemah, tapi _please_, aku juga dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk sekarang. Tolong izinkan aku masuk."

Lutut Satoru sudah bergetar, kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi menumpu berat badannya. Ia jatuh terduduk, bersandar pada pintu dan matanya menerawang jauh.

"Sekarang hanya kau yang aku punya, _Onii-san_," gumam Satoru. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Shun tak tahu apa jawabannya. Satoru pun tak tahu bahwa kamar Shun kini sudah membeku sepenuhnya, dengan kristal salju dan pecahan es yang melayang-layang.


End file.
